life was so easy before
by IceHeartedQueenBitch
Summary: life was so easy before. Before i was kidnapped.


Life was so easy before.

Life was easy before I was found, I had fun and I didn't have to worry about the rules I could do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. It's not like I ran away far from it to tell the truth. My name is Aphrodite LaFont I'm 18 years old and until a few days ago I was living happily with my boyfriend Darius.

You see when I was seventeen I went to a party with some of my friends, that's where all of this started.

_Flashback_

_I'm walking down the street after leaving a party home so as to get home before curfew, when I feel a hand on my waist. I scream and turn to see who it is but before I can a cloth is pressed over my face and I collapse. _

_When I come to I'm lying on a bed in a house somewhere with my wrists bound. I sit up and look around seeing a tall muscled guy with short brown hair sitting up against the wall on the other side of the room. He looks to be a few years older than me maybe eighteen or nineteen. I wriggle to the edge of the bed getting ready to make a run for it when he looks up at me. I stop not knowing what he is going to do. He gets up and walks over flipping out a knife I start to think oh god I'm done for but he cuts my restraints instead. I rub my wrists where they are sore from the rope. I look over at him, up close I can see he's a lot better looking than I gave him credit for. _

"_Who are you?" I ask not knowing what else to say._

"_My name is Darius." He says his voice so gentle it's soothing somehow._

"_What do you want with me?"_

"_I've seen you around town I saw what others did to you what your parents did to you, I couldn't let it go on."_

_How would this guy know what my parents did to me, it's true my home life is no fun my father is a businessman and my mother is always at work being the mayor of Tulsa but still. How would this guy know? So I ask. "How do you know what my home life is like."_

"_I saw it through the window of your house." _

_Ok this guy has been watching me. That's just a little bit strange. _

"_Why would you kidnap me though you could go t prison if I turn you in?"_

_The way I see it I didn't kidnap you I saved you they were hurting you I couldn't let you continue to put up with it you don't deserve it."_

"_Thanks." Is all I can think to say._

"_So might I have the honour of your name?"_

"_Aphrodite." I say, I never fully understood why my mother named me that after the Greek goddess of beauty and love._

"_Its perfect, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."_

_End Flashback_

We became good friends after that and soon enough I had fallen in love with him and he with me. He was the best, everyday he would go out to work and I would stay home, we lived at his family home, his parents had died a few years earlier leaving him an emancipated minor. He dropped out of school and got a job taking care of himself. We were happy together. Until that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the couch together watching a movie when there is a knock at the door. _

"_Ill get it." I get up and walk to the door, opening it I see a guy in a police uniform standing there looking at me. "Hello how can I help you." _

"_Aphrodite LaFont?" he asked_

"_Yes." You need to come with me?"_

"_Why would I want to come with you?"_

"_We're here to rescue you." _

"_From what?" I ask starting to get a bit confused. _

"_You were kidnapped a year ago."_

_Oh shit, it finally clicks my parents must have gone to the cops when I went missing. I quickly close the door and run to where Darius is sitting on the couch. "Darius the cops are here."_

"_Why? We haven't done anything?"_

"_My parents must have gone to them when I went missing."_

"_Oh shit."_

"_Yeah, what do we do?"_

"_Let's just get upstairs."_

"_Ok."_

_So we get up and run up the stairs into our room Darius sits down on the bed and pulls me into his lap. I hear the door downstairs being kicked in and footsteps coming up the stairs. I wriggle back further into Darius's arms holding onto him for dear life. The door opens and six cops come running in. _

"_Now look we don't want any trouble just let the girl go and no one has to get hurt." One of them says._

"_You really think I would hurt her." _

"_You kidnapped her for all we know you might."_

"_I love her I would never dream of hurting her."_

"_And I love him, he saved me from my abusive parents." I pipe in._

"_Look Miss LaFont we have to take you back to your parents."_

"_No I'm not leaving I love him and he's keeping me safe."_

"_Aphrodite maybe you better go with them."_

"_what why?"_

"_because you need to finish school but we will be together one way or another."_

"_ok, I love you."_

"_I love you too"_

_We stand up and he leans down pressing his lips to mine. With that I walk out of the house and climb into the car buckling in I turn around in my seat to face the house where darius is standing. I feel tears come to my eyes as I look at him. When I get home i walk straight into my room and lie down in the corner. _

_About an hour later my mother comes walking over to me. She walks over to me. "Oh god Aphrodite you scared us." _

"_don't lie to me I know you didn't miss me."_

"_Aphrodite LaFont don't you dare say that."_

"_just go away and let me be miserable on my own."_

"_fine"_

_She walks out and I start to cry._

_Flashback_

That was the last time I ever saw Darius. He left town and I was left alone for the rest of my time.


End file.
